criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red October
Red October is the tenth case of World Edition, as well as the fifth and the final case to take place in Eurasia. Plot The GLA had to protect the president from a communist coup arranged by Red Union. Vasin and the player went to the Naval Arch where the protesters were gathering. With the help of Russian army general Pyotr Valeryevich, they were evacuated. However, the team decided to look around the place for clues about Red Union leader. They found Red Union member Daulet Jeanov shot in the head. The murder weapon was found to be a Kalashnikov. The team found the Red Union militant group's headquarters, where they found that communist politician Mikhail Bazhanov had been present, thus detaining him. The team also found that Red Union militant Kirill Glazkov tried to kill Daulet and that Daulet's bodyguard Vadim Yankov had joined Red Union and was tasked with killing Daulet, thus arresting them both. Later, MNB Spy Zafar Tursunow was severely injured in trying to disarm a bomb at the crime scene. The team incarcerated Pyotr Valeryevich as Daulet Jeanov's killer as well as Red Union's leader. Pyotr initially tried to deny the charges but admitted to them after Vasin snapped at him with the evidence. Since the encounter with the team in Siberia, Daulet had been looking for evidence in the military wing. Due to this, Pyotr had to eliminate him. Pyotr wanted to rule Russia, and so he formed the party to overthrow the government. Judge Robertson claimed that she liked Karl Marx, but she wouldn't be that interested in communist before sentencing Pyotr to life in jail. Stella was sure that Vadim was innocent, since he claimed to not have joined the notorious party, despite his mobile phone as evidence. She and the player teamed up and searched Daulet's room, and found a CD. The CD contained some encrypted data proving that Vadim's phone was hacked and the data put on his phone, and he had nothing to do with Red Union. Vadim was thus freed. Mikhail also claimed that he was innocent, and that he went to the party office to stop them. He stole some information from the office and had it with him in the Naval Arch. the team searched the crime scene, finding his briefcase in which a list of Red Union agents was present. Per Sumiko's analysis, the team found that Mikhail was not a Red Union member, and also disbanded the party forever by arresting every member, except Kirill Glazkov. Later, Haider teamed up with the player to search the company's office, finding a trunk containing Kirill's dead body and a note addressed to Pyotr. The note read, "Pyotr, you have failed to do your work, but remember, we don't fail to do our work." Pyotr was informed of the threat but he refused to tell the team who wrote it. Adashe autopsied Kirill's body and found that he was killed by the poison extracted from Hyoscyamus niger, ''and that he found that the dirt found at the victim's hands matched the dirt of Sweden. Harry reported that the Nobel Prize for literature was to be given in Sweden soon, so Chief Shoko decided the next destination of the GLA to be Sweden, to find Kirill's killer, the one controlling Pyotr, and to protect the Nobel prize ceremony. Stat Victim *'Daulet Jeanov (Shot in the head) Murder Weapon *'''Kalashnikov Killer *'Pyotr Valeryevich' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect is a hitman *The suspect reads Tolstoy *The suspect is left handed Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect is a hitman *The suspect reads Tolstoy *The suspect is left handed Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect is a hitman Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect reads Tolstoy *The suspect is left handed Appearance * The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect is a hitman *The suspect reads Tolstoy Appearance * The suspect wears red Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer is a hitman. *The killer reads Tolstoy. *The killer is left handed. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Naval Arch (Clues: Victim's Body, Hay Crate, Victim's Phone; Victim identified: Daulet Jeanov) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff) * Examine Hay Crate (Clues: Kalashnikov) * Analyze Kalashnikov (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Kalashnikov; Attribute: The killer is a hitman) * Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Vadim's Contact Details) * Ask Vadim about his ties to Daulet. (Prerequisite: Victim's phone unlocked; New Crime Scene unlocked: Hotel Room) * Investigate Hotel Room (Clues: Tea Mug, Faded Paper) * Examine Tea Mug (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva (Result: Pyotr's Saliva; New Suspect: Pyotr Valeryevich) * Ask Pyotr about having tea with the victim. (Prerequisite: Pyotr's saliva identified under microscope) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Red Union's militants; New Suspect: Kirill Glazkov) * Ask Kirill about being a Red Union militant. (Prerequisite: Rede Union's militants unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Militant Group HQs (Clues: Cap, Chest, Faded Novel) * Examine Cap (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair (Result: Mikhail's hair; New Suspect: Mikhail Bazhanov) * Detain Mikhail for his presence in Red Union HQs. (Prerequisite: Mikhail's hair identified under microscope) * Examine Chest (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun (09:00:00; New Suspect: Zafar Tursunow) * Ask Zafar Tursunow about his presence in Red Union HQs. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) * Examine Faded Novel (Result: War and Peace) * Analyze War and Peace (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tolstoy; New Crime Scene: Bookshelf) * Investigate Bookshelf (Clues: Shattered Window, Locked Phone) * Examine Shattered Window (Result: Metal bits) * Analyze Metal bits (12:00:00) * Arrest Kirill due to his attempt to assassinate Daulet. (Prerequisite: Metal bits analyzed) * Examine Locked Phone (Message from Red Union) * Arrest Vadim for joining the militant wing of Red Union. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Naval Arch Base (Clues: Torn Military Cap, Cellphone, Wounded Man Zafar Tursunow) * Examine Torn Military Cap (Result: Military Cap) * Examine Military Cap (Result: Pyotr's cap) * Talk to Pyotr about his torn cap at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Pyotr's cap identified) * Examine Cellphone (Result: Buzzer account) * Talk to Mikhail about endorsing the protests in his buzz. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked) * Analyze Wounded Zafar Tursunow (09:00:00) * Talk to Zafar about his near-death attempt. (Prerequisite: Wounded Zafar Tursunow analyzed) * Investigate Red Union Leader's Desk (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Torn Target Practice, Locked Drawer) * Examine Torn Target Practice (Result: Target Practice) * Analyze target Practice (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left handed) * Examine Locked Drawer (Result: Badges) * Examine Badges (Result: Leader's Badge) * Analyze Leader's Badge (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Communist Manifesto (5/5). (No stars) The Communist Manifesto (5/5) * Investigate Hotel Room (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter; Clue: Broken CD) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Red Union's Encrypted Files) * Analyze Red Union's Encrypted Files (03:00:00) * Talk to Vadim about Red Union's conspiracy against him. (Prerequisite: Red Union's Encrypted Files analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See what Mikhail wants to tell you. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Naval Arch (Prerequisite: Talk to Mikhail; Clue: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase (Result: List of Agents) * Analyze List of Agents (03:00:00) * Tell Mikhail that he is free of any charge. (Prerequisite: List of Agents analyzed) * Investigate Militant Group HQs (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done; Clues: Locked Trunk) * Examine Locked Trunk (Result: Kirill's Body, Note) * Examine Note (Result: Threat to Pyotr) * Talk to Pyotr about the threats on that note. (Prerequisite: Threat to Pyotr unraveled) * Autopsy Kirill's Body (09:00:00) * Go to next case (In Europe)! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Eurasia (Alex)